


XO

by xoxoLaurmani



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoLaurmani/pseuds/xoxoLaurmani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani is just trying to make it through her Senior year with her sanity in tact. After a messy break up she's focused on school, dance, and her best friends... only! But a chance encounter with a hot college boy may change that. </p><p>**Cheesy summary, I know :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction ever. I feel like I need to brush up on my creative writing skills and what better way to do that then make my Harmani dreams come true haha. I hope you like it and if you don't constructive criticism is welcome. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I'll try be prompt. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Tangie who is my Beta and helps me with my writer's block. I love you :)
> 
> Enjoy! :)

He was doing it again…

And with that, Normani’s perfectly-normal day was pretty much ruined. The day had been going fairly well before this.  It was Friday and all of her classes so far had passed by eventless, just the way she liked it. She’d had a nice talk with the guidance counselor about her options next year and was thrilled to hear that all her hard work was paying off and things were falling into place. She was the first of her friends to arrive at the lunch table. Hungry as hell, she pulled out her fruit salad and was just about to dig in. And then he did it.

Normani glanced up and saw through the cafeteria window that Arin and _that girl_ were outside of it sucking faces. All of a sudden the fruit salad didn’t seem so appealing. If you asked Normani she’d swear that he did this kind of thing on purpose. Every day she caught a bit of this show. At this point she didn’t think it was just a coincidence. It was like HBO porn, so bad but she couldn’t find the strength to look away. She remembered when he used to kiss her like…

“You know what I love?” Normani’s best friend’s voice pulled her from her trance. She turned to Lauren, who had just arrived, at their table and gave her a look that meant continue. “I absolutely _adore_ that he cheated on you with that skank and now he’s flaunting her around school like he wasn’t in a committed relationship with you five minutes ago,” Lauren ranted. Her nostrils were flaring; Normani knew she was becoming angrier by the second. “Oh look, he’s pressing her up against the window… that’s cute.”

Normani willed herself to look over and yes he had the girl pressed against the window, still devouring her face. She didn’t want Lauren to see her upset over this and get even angrier so she just shrugged and took a sip of her juice.

“We broke up a month ago, Lo. He could throw her through that window for all I care,” Normani muttered as nonchalantly as she could.

“Now there’s a good idea. I could throw her through that window for you.”

Normani sputtered around another sip of juice trying to not choke while laughing. “NO, you can’t! Well I’m sure you can but I won’t let you. Sit down and eat,” she said still giggling. She was so lucky to have Lauren as a friend, her best friend. Normani hated confrontation and Lauren… well Lauren didn’t give a fuck. Normani admired that.  

Lauren sat down and the girls got caught up on how their day had been since they’d last seen each other. Not even five minutes later, they were joined by their other friends Dinah and Camila. “Sup,” Dinah exclaimed excitedly taking a seat beside Lauren.

“Arin’s a douche. That is all,” Normani grumbled pushing a piece of watermelon around in the salad container. “Pizza again, Camz?”

“What?” Camila asked innocently around a bite of the cheesy goodness. “It’s the food of the Gods.”

“It’s the food you’ve had every day this week. You’re like a cartoon character,” Lauren interjected.

“Shut up!” Camila snorted while throwing piece of sausage at Lauren who threw it back and nearly landed it in Camila’s eye.

“Remind me why we hang out with juniors again, please?” Lauren asked sweetly while looking to Normani for an answer.

“Well,” Normani pondered for a second “One is an amazing dancer on my dance team,” Normani and Dinah high fived “and the other is your cousin.” Camila shot Lauren a grin.

Lauren rolled her eyes, defeated. Then she perked up. “Let me tell you guys what happened yesterday!” Lauren’s excitement about whatever she was about to say was obvious, she could barely contain it.

“So you know the tattoo shop that our uncle owns?” she said pointing to Camila. All the girls nodded and she continued. “Well I was there yesterday just visiting and in walks the most beautiful guy… no PERSON I had ever seen. Because honestly he was more beautiful than most girls I know. Dark hair, hazel eyes, amazing sculpted cheek bones… a teenage dream. He was there to get a snake added to this sick sleeve he’s working on…”

“Yaaaas! Mysterious dude with a creepy snake tattoo, yassss!” Dinah mocked interrupting Lauren. All the girls burst into laughter while Lauren gave Dinah a death glare. This continued until Dinah got uncomfortable and suddenly she became really interested in her sandwich.

“Anyway, to make a long story short his name is Zayn and we exchanged numbers!” Lauren exclaimed excitedly.

“Awesome! I’m happy for you, Lo.” Normani smiled. Lauren deserves someone and hopefully this Zayn guy is someone that deserves her.

“That’s not all though,” Lauren said beaming at Normani “We got invited to a college party tonight!” Normani groaned and rubbed her temples.

“WE ABOUT TO GET OUR PARTY ON!” Dinah declared bouncing in her seat.

“No, you misunderstood,” Lauren said breaking up Dinah’s one woman party “WE, as in Normani and I, are getting OUR party on. Just us two… not you.”

Dinah’s face fell and she sputtered in outrage. “Camila you don’t have anything to say about this?” she demanded.

Camila shrugged. “Why do you want to hang out with them at some dry college party anyway? We have way more fun together. I thought we were doing slap cam tonight?”

Dinah smiled, apparently she had forgotten all about that. “Sorry Lauren, but I have a date with my best friend to slap my siblings tonight. I can’t join you.”

“Whatever weirdo,” Lauren muttered turning from Dinah to Normani, who had been suspiciously absent from the conversation. “So what’s it going to be?”

“I don’t want to go,” Normani responded trying to avoid looking at Lauren “I just want to go home and catch up on some ratchet reality shows tonight.”

Lauren reached across the table and grabbed Normani’s hand. “Listen, I know that you’ve been having a hard time socializing and stuff since dick face screwed you over but it’s time for you to get back out there and meet new people. You’re young, intelligent …”

“Hot.” That was Camila.

“Very hot. You’re too amazing to sit at home staring at that box you call a tv. I promise to be way more fun than any ratchet show you can think of. Please, can we go out tonight?”

Normani now took the chance to look up at Lauren and the rest of the girls. They all looked hopeful and she knew they only had her best interests at heart.

“Yeah, let’s go out,” she smiled giving in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani is just trying to make it through her Senior year with her sanity in tact. After a messy break up she's focused on school, dance, and her best friends... only! But a chance encounter with a hot college boy may change that.
> 
> **Cheesy summary, I know :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit more nervous about this chapter because I'm introducing the boys into the story. I hope you like their characters. 
> 
> Also once again a special thanks to my friend, Tangie, for being the best editor ever :)

In the car on her way to pick up Lauren, Normani was having second thoughts about this whole party thing. Did she really want to be surrounded by drunken people she didn’t know? Just the thought of it was exhausting. The whole entire time she was fixing her hair she couldn’t help but stare longingly through the mirror at the remote, which rested on her bed. But she couldn’t flake out on Lauren.

Normani got to the Jauregui household and parked out in front. She didn’t want to go inside and spend an hour talking to Lauren’s parents about how school is going and such; so she pulled out her phone and sent Lauren a text letting her know she was outside.  Less than a minute later Lauren walked out of the front door looking hot but with an agitated expression on her face. Normani could hear the clicking of her heels as she practically stomped to the passenger side, slamming the door as she got it in.

“Are you trying to break my window, woman?” Normani reprimanded as Lauren in her little fit of rage struggled with the seat belt.

“So annoying,” Lauren huffed and Normani decided to give her a minute to explain before getting offended, “He needs to realize that I am seventeen and I don’t want to sit around the house with him all the damn time!”

Normani rolled her eyes, knowing this rant all too well. She’d heard it time and time again but she decided not to interrupt, she just let Lauren get it all out.

“Where are you going? Who’s going to be there? Really, that dress?” Lauren mocked in a gruff voice imitating her dad. “And if he asks me if you have your license one more time I’m going to punch something.”

Normani chuckled, “Well you know…” Both Lauren and Normani mocked her dad together “Two permits don’t equal a license.”

Both girls laughed at that and Lauren finally seemed to come down from her anger.

“You’re so lucky to have your license already. If I had mine I’d never be home. He treats me like a kid. Why can’t he just smother Chris and Taylor and leave me alone?” Lauren pouted like a little kid, therefore making her words seem a bit ironic.

“He’s just being a dad. It’s not a big deal. I actually think you’re blowing it up more than he his.”

“Thanks Dr. Phil. I really needed that,” Lauren dead panned.

“Whatever,” Normani laughed while pulling out the GPS from the glove compartment, “Where to?”

Lauren gave her the address Zayn sent and they were on their way. Car rides with Lauren were the best. They’d talk about any and everything and just laugh their faces off. Times when Lauren thought she’d caught Normani slipping she’d change Normani’s iPod from Beyoncé to some indie music that she had managed to sneak on there for these situations. All laughter would come to an end when the whiny (Normani’s word to describe it) music found its way to Normani’s ears.

“Nope!” Normani exclaimed, switching it back to Beyoncé quickly while they were at a red light.

“Oh come on, we always listen to Beyoncé! Let me pick the music!” Lauren whined.

“My shit, my music,” Normani reminded her flatly “I don’t change your cry baby music when we’re in your room or you’re driving.”

“Cause my ‘cry baby’ music is the shit!”

“Says you and Camila.”

Normani pulled up in front a house and she could feel the music from inside it vibrate her car. She observed the scene and she could see a few people on the porch smoking cigarettes but through the window you could tell the real party was inside. As her gaze went up she noticed three wooden symbols nailed above the porch entrance… Α Δ Σ. Wait, was this…

“A FRAT HOUSE?!” Normani practically yelled, “You brought me to a frat party?”

“Technically you brought me because you’re the one…”

“Lauren!”

“Alright, alright calm down,” Lauren said throwing her hands up in surrender, “Zayn may have left out a few details about the party.”

This was definitely not what Normani had signed up for. “I thought this was going to be a small gathering. I expected some drinking but I don’t want to be in a frat house. What if they’re doing coke and stuff? What if they haze someone in front of us?”

“You watch too many of those Lifetime movies. It’s a party. You do remember those, don’t you? We’ll be fine.” Lauren unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, and started towards the house. After a few steps she noticed Normani wasn’t behind her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at her friend. Normani gave a big sigh and finally got out of the car. She wanted to slap that triumphant smirk off Lauren’s face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the house the party was raging. There were people everywhere. For Lauren to say that Normani watched too many movies this _really_ did look like a movie. Lauren refused to look out of place or off put by anything so she walked into the house like she had been there a million times. Normani followed behind her a little less confidently.

They got inside the living room, which seemed to be the main source of all the action. Sweaty bodies all gathered in the center, grinding to a dance remix of some top 40 pop song. Other people were standing against the walls having whispered conversations and scoping the crowd. That’s where Lauren found Zayn. She grabbed Normani and they made their way over to him. Zayn’s face lit up when he saw her.

“Hey _Green Eyes_! Glad you could make it. I was starting to think you declined my invitation,” he said while scooping Lauren into a hug.

“I told you I don’t miss out on good parties. Wasn’t about to miss this,” Lauren said looking at Zayn like he hung the stars. Normani made a small noise beside her and she remembered her manners. “Oh shit sorry, this is my best friend Normani,” She said drawing Zayn’s attention to the girl beside her.

“Very nice to meet you Normani,” Zayn said taking her hand and shaking it a bit, “I always had a theory that beautiful women rolled in packs.”

Normani blushed and Lauren donned a smug grin. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you as well.” Normani countered.

“Let’s get you ladies something to drink, shall we?” Zayn said putting his hand out for Lauren to take.

Lauren grabbed his hand and she grabbed Normani’s with her free hand and they all made their way through the party goers.

The kitchen was a lot less hectic and well lit. In the center was an island counter and on top of it was every type of liquor imaginable. Zayn grabbed two red solo cups and turned to the girls, “So what are we having?”

Lauren placed her finger on her chin in a way that Normani was sure that she thought was sexy, “Hmm… it all looks so good. Surprise me.”

Zayn smiled, “You got it, babe.” He turned and started mixing a few of the bottles in one of the cups and he finished it off by adding some fruit juice. Normani watched him very carefully while he did this. Zayn was hot and he seemed nice but still, she didn’t know him like that. Zayn passed the cup to Lauren and watched as she took a sip.

“Mm, I like it! Thanks.” She said taking another sip.

“Glad you like it,” Zayn said looking on fondly. Normani could tell that he was proud of himself and it made her like him a little more. Next he turned to her, “You want some of the same stuff?”

“Uh, no. Sorry, I’m driving tonight. Do you have any soda?” Normani asked, feeling like a party pooper.

“Sprite or Coke?” Zayn asked making his way over to the fridge.

“Sprite would be perfect,” responded Normani while Lauren sipped happily from her cup. Zayn came back over with her red solo cup filled with Sprite. He looked at her expectantly like he did with Lauren, waiting for her to take a sip. Normani giggled and took a small sip of the soda and made a noise of approval.

“Yes! Two for two!” Zayn exclaimed with a fist pump into the air.

Normani and Lauren laughed. Yeah, Normani really liked Zayn for Lauren. He was a good guy.

The trio made their way back into the living room although Normani would have rather stayed in the slightly quieter well lit kitchen, but who was she to be making demands? They stood around making small talk, Zayn told the girls a bit about college life and what it was like being an art major. Normani listened carefully. Eventually the conversation turned into a continuation of something Zayn and Lauren had been discussing earlier via text. She felt like a third wheel but Normani didn’t mind, she was here so Lauren could hang out with Zayn. As long as her friend was having fun Normani could chill on the sideline.

“I wanna dance, “exclaimed Lauren, feeling looser after finishing her drink.

“Yeah babe, about that… I don’t really dance. At all. Ever,“ Zayn stated flatly.

“Well you’re gonna start today,” Lauren proclaimed and grabbed Zayn by the hand and stated pulling him towards the crowd. He resisted a bit but Lauren put on one of her fake pouts and he was done for. The couple made they’re into the sea of drunken dancers.

Normani looked at them as they “danced” and that term should be used lightly. Zayn just kind of sidestepped while Lauren swayed her hips and put her arms above her head. They’d stop every so often and laugh at each other. “Lauren definitely met her match,” thought Normani, genuinely happy for her friend.

Leaning back against the wall, Normani declared it “her spot” until Lauren was ready to go. Just as Normani was about to take another gulp of her soda a body came up beside her, close… too close. She lowered the cup and gave the guy invading her space her undivided attention.

“Can I help you?” Normani said, hoping she didn’t make a mistake by leaving her mace home.

The boy was a total bro with a backwards cap and just a hint of creepy porn-stache growing in. When he opened his mouth Normani was sure that he had sampled every single bottle in the kitchen. He had to go.

“Hey girl, I been noticing you over here looking all fine. I just had to say something to you,” He said slightly slurring his words and leering at Normani.

“Well, you said something. Mission accomplished,“ Normani dead panned hoping the boy will take the hint and go away.

“You’re funny too, I like that,” The boy said getting even closer than before. Normani was just about to push him away when an arm suddenly landed on her shoulder and she heard a deep, slow voice.

“Hey love, sorry I’m late,” the voice says while his arm pulls Normani closer to him, “Who’s your friend?”

Normani turned and looked up at the new presence. From what she could see in the dim light her savior was really good looking. She remembered that he’s apparently trying to help her out so she put on a more comfortable stance, “Oh, this is-“

“I’m sorry Harry. I didn’t know that she was with you. My bad,” the boy stammered. Why was he so intimidated by this Harry guy?

“No, man it’s cool. Are you planning on pledging this fraternity?” Harry asked the boy and he nodded immediately, “Well you should know that I personally frown upon guys harassing girls at parties, especially this girl. Don’t let me catch you again, got it?”

“Y-yeah Harry. It won’t happen again, I swear.” The boy fumbled and Normani kind of felt bad for him.

“Awesome. See you next week,“ Harry said dismissing the boy and turning to Normani, “Come on love, let’s go refresh your drink.”

Harry took Normani’s hand and led her to the kitchen. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normani is just trying to make it through her Senior year with her sanity in tact. After a messy break up she's focused on school, dance, and her best friends... only! But a chance encounter with a hot college boy may change that.
> 
> **Cheesy summary, I know :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait but here's chapter 3! :) It's kind of a filler chapter so I'll try to make the next one really good! As usual thank you Tangie, you're the best and thanks to everyone that reads this!

“That was brilliant. Did you see his face?!” Harry laughed, walking into the kitchen with a slightly confused Normani trailing along. “Being in a frat certainly has its benefits.”

Now in the well-lit kitchen Normani got a better view of Harry. He was tall and bit on the lanky side but there was bit of muscle evident when he moved. He was wearing tight skinny jeans, a band tee (no one that Normani had ever heard of), and over that a worn flannel shirt that he had left unbuttoned. Harry had this indie rocker style that Normani had never really gone for in the past but she could see why some girls would find it appealing, especially on Harry.

Wait, what was she doing? Why was she still in there with him, checking him out? “Just thank him and go find Lauren” she thought to herself.

“Hey, I’m sorry about that guy out there. It was probably just the alcohol coupled with not knowing how to talk to a beautiful woman that made him act like an ass. At least that’s what I’m hoping.” Harry said in an apologetic voice that Normani could tell was sincere.

“You don’t have to apologize. I’ve dealt with worse than him,” Normani responded trying to laugh it off and make the situation light. Harry frowned at that so Normani tried to reassure him. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Harry just kind of stared at her, his gaze intense. His green eyes mapped her face as if he was trying to memorize it. Under any other circumstance she would have been annoyed and a little creeped out, but coming from Harry it just seemed like a _thing_ of his to do and it didn’t make her uncomfortable, just hot… really hot. Their eyes locked and Normani had to look away and will the blush that crept up to disappear.

“Well, thanks for helping me out. It was much appreciated,” Normani stated looking for a way out that wasn’t awkward. Harry seemed to realize he was staring and dropped his eyes from her and started mixing a drink. “I’m just going to find my friend and go.”

As she turned to leave the kitchen the friend in question crashed into her. Hair messed up and flushed from head to toe, Lauren looked like she just had the time of her life.

“Mani! There you are! Thought I’d lost you. Let me tell you how Zayn is the worst dancer in the history of ever!”

“It’s not like I didn’t warn you so shut up.” Zayn said as he entered the kitchen. He playfully bopped Lauren on the head as he moved past the girls to where Harry was standing by all the drinks.

”Hey, where the hell were you? I thought it was _OUR_ night to throw this ‘mixer-party-thing’ and your ass left.” Zayn said snatching whatever Harry just mixed for himself out of his hand and taking a large gulp.

That must be a thing Zayn does often because Harry seemed unbothered as he prepared another drink.

“I had to take Taylor home. She was drunk off her ass. Besides it doesn’t look like you were suffering.” Harry stated cocking his head in Lauren’s direction.

Normani didn’t know why Harry telling Zayn that he took some drunken girl home made her stomach twist in knots. Hell, she couldn’t figure out why Harry had been making her stomach feel funny since she’d met him five minutes ago. Yeah he was hot but Normani didn’t know him and shouldn’t care that he had to take Taylor home.

But who was Taylor though? His girlfriend? Maybe his sister… Okay Normani was thinking too much about this. Taylor was not her business and neither was Harry for that matter.

“Lo, it’s getting pretty late. I think we should head out,” Normani lowered her voice “unless you want round 2 with your dad?”

Lauren groaned and rolled her eyes at the thought but she probably knew Normani was right. She walked over to Zayn and told him she had to go. His face fell a bit but he nodded in understanding, giving her a lingering hug and kissing her cheek. The moment was cute but Normani wished there were other people in the kitchen besides just them four, she and Harry being in the room with the hugging couple with nothing to say was awkward.

 Luckily Harry broke the silence. “Hey, just so you know I’m going to make that guy recite the Greek alphabet, backwards, after he’s taken a few shots… just for you.” Harry smiled a smile that was all perfect teeth and dimples (Dimples! Normani had to get out of there.) Despite herself, she laughed at his little form of vigilante justice.

“Thank you and thanks again for saving me.”

At that Lauren looked between Normani and Harry. “Saving you? What guy? Do I have to beat someone’s ass?”

“No, let’s just go, okay?”

“But what happened? I want to know!” Lauren pouted as Normani waved her goodbyes to Zayn and Harry while pulling her from the kitchen and out of the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So the woman is chasing Camila down the street and Camila is yelling, ‘I’m sorry! I did it for the vine!’” Dinah could hardly contain her laughter as she told Normani about her and Camila’s Friday night. It was Monday and the three girls were standing at Normani’s locker as she got her books out for her first class of the day.

Camila was less then amused at the memory, “Dinah, I nearly died!”

Normani snorted and rolled her eyes at Camila’s dramatics.

“Well, you’re not dead and we have a new story to bring up and laugh about when you get annoying. It all worked out.” Normani said shutting her locker and bopping her finger on Camila’s nose. Camila slapped her hand away.

“It’s not fair that Dinah got to slap her brothers in the safety of her home in the name of ‘the vine’ but I had to go out and harass strangers. Where’s the justice?”

“I don’t know about your justice but that lady was going to get hers if she caught your ass.” Dinah countered. Dinah and Normani roared with laughter as Camila leaned against the locker pouting. “Aw, cheer up Chanco. I wouldn’t have let her hurt you… _too_ bad.”

“I have the best friends ever!” Camila replied sarcastically and walked off to class.

“She’ll be aight.” Dinah insisted dropping the Camila subject. Normani closed her locker; she and Dinah started making their way down the hall. “So how was the party? You never called and said anything about it.”

“There was nothing to say. We went, Lauren hung out with Zayn, and we left.”

“That can’t be all. Girl, you were at a college party and ain’t meet no dudes? This is not the way I raised you. “

At the mention of guys at the party Normani couldn’t help the image of Harry that popped into her head.

“Nope. Besides, I’m not thinking about dating or anything right now. I have too much shit to focus on as is. Schoolwork, dance team, college apps, and you know I just volunteered to teach the kiddie dance class down at the Y. No time for man candy. Besides I have you Dinah Jane, what more could I want?” Normani finished, making a kissy face in Dinah’s direction.

Dinah lightly mushed her in the face and the girls continued to class laughing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normani was in her room ‘doing calculus homework’ which really meant she was watching Beyoncé videos on her laptop and would rush to do the homework before bed. She had just clicked the link for the next video when her phone made a sound signaling she had a new text message. She unlocked her phone knowing it could be one of only three people. And of course that person was Lauren.

**_Lauren: Got detention for ripping Ally Brooke’s campaign poster off the wall again :(_ **

Normani sighed leaning back against her pillows. Ever since freshman year Lauren has waged this war against a girl in their school named Ally. She was everything that Lauren wasn’t, the Anti-Lauren. And no matter how snarky and sarcastic Lauren was to her Ally was always so pleasant. It drove Lauren crazy. Normani doesn’t even think Ally noticed that Lauren hated her.

**_Normani: You deserved that._ **

**_Lauren: I’m going to pretend that you’re a good friend and said something I wanted to hear. Anyway, guess who is asking about you…_ **

**_Normani: Obama?_ **

**_Lauren: Wow, you got it on the first guess!_ **

Normani laughed and waited for the message that had held the real answer.

**_Lauren: No smart ass. Harry :)_ **

Normani’s heart started pounding. Why was he asking about her?

**_Normani: Hmm… ok lol. Why?_ **

**_Lauren: He finds you intriguing. Zayn told me he hasn’t shut up about you._ **

They met for like five minutes so what the hell could he have possibly found intriguing. Maybe the same thing that has had him on Normani’s mind for the past few days? She hated herself for that thought. That was some movie, fairytale crap and last she checked this was real life. Even worse… her life. Things just didn’t happen like that.

**_Lauren: Mani, did you fall asleep? Lol_ **

**_Normani: No I’m still here. I just don’t know what to say._ **

**_Lauren: Say it will be ok for me to give him your phone number so you can go on a proper date!_ **

**_Normani: You know I’m not dating right now. Besides I don’t even know him._ **

**_Lauren: That’s the point of exchanging numbers and hanging out. I knew I was the genius in this relationship but damn lol_ **

**_Normani: Oh stfu lol. I’m just not interested ok? Besides doesn’t he have a “Taylor”?_ **

Normani immediately regretted that message after she sent it. Why did she have to mention the Taylor thing?

**_Lauren: To be so uninterested you seem a bit pressed about this Taylor person. Who is just his ex, by the way. Zayn told me._ **

**_Normani: Do you and Zayn ever talk about anything that isn’t Harry?_ **

She really wanted Lauren to drop this subject. She was not going to date Harry. End of story.

**_Lauren: We talk about you._ **

**_Normani: Bye Lauren_ **

**_Lauren: Later honeybunch :) Oh and shut that laptop. Beyoncé is not going to help you pass calculus._ **

Normani got up and closed her curtains. Lauren could be a creep sometimes. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait for an update but I've been very busy and uninspired :( lol. Anyway before anyone reads and gets confused I changed the tense of this story. I'm now writing in present tense because I feel more comfortable. I don't know if anyone would have noticed but I'm just telling you to be sure. 
> 
> Once again big thanks to my friend Tangie for proofreading this and putting up with my mistakes lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Normani is such a good friend. Like legitimately the bestest freaking friend in the world. And if Lauren were around Normani would still say “bestest” and dare her to correct her. She’s currently in her car driving to the carnival to take Lauren a sweater that she _must_ have. She called Normani complaining about it being a bit chilly but the only sweater she has to match her outfit was in Normani’s room and she had to have it. Naturally Normani told her ass no, but Lauren guilt tripped her and hit her with the old “I’d do it for you.” So Normani grabbed the sweater and her keys and was out the door.

She gets to the parking lot and calls Lauren.

“Hey! Are you here?”

“Yeah, come get your damn sweater so I can go back home.”

“Um… can you bring it in to me?”

Normani rolls her eyes. “I just drove all the way here. Come out and get it!”

“Exactly, you drove all the way here so getting out the car and bringing it in isn’t a big deal and won’t kill you. Besides I don’t wanna leave Zayn, not even for a minute.”

“Lauren Jauregui you are the bane of my existence.” Normani says turning off the engine.

“I love you too. We’re by the ferris wheel. See you in a bit.” She hangs up and Normani lets out a little scream. She wonders what her life would be like if she had just ignored the green eyed little girl who introduced herself back in fourth grade. She imagines it would be a lot less stressful and she’d get a lot more done.

She walks in and spots the ferris wheel immediately. She sees Lauren and Zayn standing by it talking. Their conversation gets clearer as she approaches.

“Nope. I’m not getting on that thing. Do you see how high it is?” Zayn is saying in a very determined voice.

“Come on, it’s romantic! Couples go on the ferris wheel all the time!” Lauren pouts.

“You know what’s not romantic? Falling to your death. Nope. And the _look_ isn’t going to work this time.”

“Are you serious? Tell me the last person that died on a ferris wheel.” Lauren says rolling her eyes.

“Alright I will!” Zayn takes out his phones and starts pressing the screen like a mad man. “I will Google this shit right now.”

Normani reaches the couple and Lauren looks thankful for her presence. Zayn briefly looks up from his phone and says a small hello.

“Normani will you please tell him that the ferris wheel is perfectly safe?” Lauren says hoping for back up.

“I don’t know. I hear there are about 50-100 deaths per year. And let’s not count all the people who get stuck on them.” Normani says. She actually has no clue if those numbers were close to being correct but in the name of sweet vengeance she doesn’t care. She counters Lauren’s death glare with her sweetest smile.

Lauren turns her attention back to Zayn. “It amazes me how you can get tattoo after tattoo and smoke multiple packs of cigarettes a day yet you’re terrified of heights and water, Zayn.”

A cool low voice comes from behind Normani. She turns around and comes face to face with Harry. He’s carrying a bunch of tickets and walking toward the trio.

“Hey, you made it. I was starting to think you stood me up.” He says smiling at Normani.

“Stood you up? Wh-“ Normani is confused.

“Of course she wouldn’t stand you up. I told you she was excited!” Lauren interjects wrapping an arm around Normani’s shoulder and giving her a look that says “checkmate, bitch”. “She literally wouldn’t shut up about this double date! Right Mani?”

Normani can only stand there dumbfounded. She doesn’t want to hurt Harry’s feeling but she does _not_ want to date. But what choice does she have now. One evening won’t hurt, she guesses. She’ll even be sure to let him know that this is just a one time, hanging out thing.

“Right. I haven’t been to the carnival yet so this is nice.” She says giving Harry a smile that he immediately returns.

“Yup. Too many people died on the ferris wheel. I’m not getting on,” Zayn says putting his phone away “Let’s go do that whirly tea cup thing again.”

Lauren groans and Zayn grabs her hand and starts to drag her of off in that direction. She manages to turn around and mouths “Have fun” at Normani.

Normani wonders how she’ll make Lauren’s death look like an accident.

“So,” Harry says breaking her thoughts of knives and poison. “What do you want to do first?” I bought enough tickets to last us all night. We could start with the ferris wheel since we’re here already but it looks better when it’s d-“

“Look Harry, I’m just going to be honest with you. I don’t know what Lauren told you but I’m not looking for a relationship right now. You seem like a really sweet guy but I’m not dating.” Normani feels bad when the words leave her mouth but it had to be said.

“Not a date? Got it. But would you be opposed to hanging with a friend tonight? I could really use one since I just got rejected by this girl I was into.” Harry says looking at her with a smirk that shows his dimples. Normani would feel bad if she weren’t blushing.

“I didn’t reject you.”

Harry raises an eyebrow at her.

She ignores that look and instead says as cheerfully as she can muster, “So what are we doing first?”

Harry breaks out in a grin and grabs her hand; leading her around the fair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s an hour later; Normani and Harry are on the ferris wheel. They had gone around the whole park riding all the rides. They had stopped at all the little games and Harry attempted to win prizes for her. When they got to the last one, and he once again failed miserably, he slipped the operator a twenty and Normani was allowed to pick a stuff animal. She insisted that this was not a date so Harry didn’t have to get her anything but he reassured her that it was meant in the friendliest way possible.

Now, they’re talking and getting to know each other. Harry tells her he is originally from the UK and moved to the States with his family when he was five. Normani tells him about having to relocate from New Orleans at the age of eight due to Hurricane Katrina. Harry’s sorry to hear that but then says that although it was completely different circumstances it’s cool how they have similar backgrounds of having to pack up to start over when they were kids. Normani smiles and agrees.

“So yeah I’m majoring in political science now. My parents think I’m going to become some hot shot lawyer. Little do they know,” He lowers his voice and whispers in her ear as if his parents are around, “I want to be a baker. I’m going to open my own bakery one day.”

“A baker!” Normani snorts, “You’re a frat boy, covered in tats and what you want to be is a baker? That’s new.” She’s full on laughing now.

“Hey! Sorry I don’t live up to the ‘I want to be a rockstar’ cliché” He laughs and pushes her shoulder lightly, “What is it that you want to do?”

“I want to be a dancer and choreographer.” She announces proudly.

“Hmm, typical.” Harry states plainly and looks away. Normani is dumbfounded.

“What do you mean typical?” She is slightly offended.

“I don’t know. I just kind of expected you to say something like that. It’s not bad though, it’s a cool career goal.”

“Oh you expected that of me? So what do you think you know me now?”

“No. If I knew you I’d know something about you that I couldn’t guess after an hour of conversation.” Normani opens and closes her mouth. She has no response. How does he keep doing this to her? He doesn’t stop there. “But you don’t care that your new “friend” thinks you’re typical, do you?”

He’s smirking at her again. She hates and loves that sexy smirk all at the same time.

“No, I don’t.” She states matter of factly and turns away to admire the view from the top of the ride. “It sure is beautiful up here.”

“It most certainly is.”

Normani turns to look at Harry and he quickly averts his eyes from her and makes a show out of looking up at the night sky. She laughs at him and turns again.

“You’re the worst.” she mutters. Harry chuckles beside her so she knows that she didn’t offend him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They get off the ferris wheel and see Zayn and Lauren walking towards them, Lauren holds a giant teddy bear. Harry’s jaw drops and Normani has to stop herself from breaking out in a fit of giggles.

“Did you win that?!” Harry practically yells at Zayn, pointing at the bear that Lauren has is a chokehold.

“Nah man. I tried though, at the end I just forked over forty bucks to be done with it,” He sighs looking at Lauren while she flashes him a smile. “Was worth it.”

“This place is rigged.” Harry mutters. Normani makes a show out of cuddling her own bear to show her appreciation.

“Yeah, I know. They just want mon-“ Zayn cuts himself off as he sees someone off in the distance, “Ally!” he yells.

Lauren’s head shoots up. The whole group looks in the direction that Zayn is yelling and they see Ally Brooke. Normani eyes dart to Lauren who has an irritated scowl on her face.

“You know her?!” Lauren questions Zayn.

“Know her? She’s my sister. Wait here, I’ll be right back!” he says kissing Lauren on that cheek and running to Ally.

Lauren stands there in a weird little daze and Normani becomes concerned. She reaches a hand out and touches Lauren shoulder, giving her a quick shake. Lauren looks over at her.

“Hey Mani, I just had this weird dream that Zayn and I were at the fair and he told me Ally Brooke is his sister. Isn’t that hilarious?”

“Not a dream.” Harry says looking really concerned for Lauren’s sanity.

Lauren just stands there stone faced and staring in the direction that Zayn headed off in. Normani knows she is internally screaming. She wonders how mad Lauren would be if she laughed in her face right now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Due to technical difficulties there was a long wait for this chapter and I'm sorry about that. I already have half of Ch. 6 done so that should be up a lot sooner :)

“So wait, Ally Brooke?” Camila asks, mouth stretching into a grin.

Lauren nods. Camila, Normani, Dinah, and Lauren are all over at Normani’s for a movie night. Lauren has just told the rest of the girls the breaking news; Ally is Zayn’s sister. Camila obviously loves this. She keeps making Lauren confirm that the nightmare is true.

“Ally Brooke _Hernandez_ that goes to our school?” Camila asks again, making Lauren more agitated by the minute.

“Damn it! YES CAMILA!! I AM DATING ALLY’S BROTHER!!” Lauren huffs and stuffs some popcorn in her mouth.

“I always hoped and wished that some form of karma would get you for all the times you made me eat mud pies growing up but this-“ Camila looks up at the ceiling as if she’s talking to God, “You really out did yourself. Thank you.”

“Shut up. Besides they’re only half siblings. It’s not _that_ bad, right?” Lauren looks around for confirmation.

“It’s not bad at all. We all like Ally. You’re terrible.” Normani states plopping down on the bed after putting in the DVD. Dinah and Camila nod in agreement. Lauren crosses her arms and mutters something about needing new friends (and cousins) to herself.

“What are we watching?” Dinah asks. Normani rolls her eyes because she’s already told her and Dinah complains every time. It’s like she thinks if she asks again the answer will change.

“The movie is called ‘Her’. It has Scarlett Johansson and Joaquin Phoenix and it’s critically acclai-“

Dinah cuts Normani off with snoring noises and Normani hits her in the face with a pillow.

“Ya’ll always get me with these boring ass movies. I want to pick next time.” Dinah says pouting; truly showing that she is the baby of the group.

“Yeah, yeah whatever, I’m pushing play.” Normani says so Dinah will shut up.

The movie starts and all the girls settle in to watch. Well almost all the girls, Dinah has already closed her eyes and has stolen all the blanket that was covering her and Lauren while they sit on the floor. Normani and Camila are above them lying at the foot of the bed.

It’s about an half hour into the movie and all the girls really get into it. (Except Dinah of course who has started emanating light snores into the room). Everyone is engrossed in the film until a phone vibrates, Normani’s phone. She looks down at the Caller ID and it says _Harry_ and no matter how hard she’s fighting it her face breaks out in a small smile.

After the carnival which had actually turned out to be a lot of fun, Harry had walked her to her car. She had insisted that she was fine but he said that as a friend he wanted to make sure she got to her car without encountering an ax murderer. Normani rolled her eyes and let him follow her to the car anyway. Once they got there he’d asked for her phone number because _friends text each other sometimes, don’t they?_ Normani was starting to notice that she was having a hard time telling Harry no and that scared her a bit. She just gave in and punched her number into his phone because she was sure that Lauren would give it to him anyway.

Normani didn’t want to answer her phone in front of the girls and interrupt the movie but for some reason she found herself really wanting to talk to him. She needed an excuse…

“Oh my God Lauren, you ate ALL the popcorn!” Normani exclaims, finding a way out. By this time Harry has hung up.

“What no! There’s still some.” Lauren says holding up the bowl for Normani and Camila to see.

“There’s barely anything left and I never got any!” Camila pouts sounding like a child. Normani mentally thanks her for her love of food and sometimes bratty attitude.

“Don’t worry. We have more downstairs. I’ll go make it.” Normani says jumping up and grabbing the bowl.

“Do you want us to pause the movie?” Lauren asks.

“Nah, it’s cool. I’ll only be gone a few minutes.”

Normani creeps past her parents’ room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she turns on the light and sits at the table, totally forgetting the popcorn. Her phone is out and she presses the button that will return Harry’s missed call. The phone rings twice and Normani is thinking about hanging up. Why is she so eager to talk to him anyway? He picks up on the fourth ring and he sounds out of breath.

“Hey!” he says breathing a bit hard.

“Hey. Did you run to the phone?” Normani says chuckling.

“Yeah”

“Um… why?”

“Frat guys are assholes and they like to steal your shit for fun.” He deadpans and Normani can imagine him running after and tackling one of his frat brothers for his phone. Harry breaks her from her thoughts, “So how are you?”

“Did you really call me this late to make small talk?”

“You called me back,” he says and Normani can _hear_ that damn smirk over the phone, he’s so annoying, “Besides it’s only 11 o clock.”

“A lot of people would say that 11 o clock is the beginning of booty call hours, Harry. Friends don’t chat at this hour.” She’s up and making her way around the kitchen to make the popcorn now. The girls will get suspicious soon.

“Well excuse me but my friendship is 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. I may call you at five in the morning. It’s a ‘me’ thing.” He responds.

“Yeah well, I may call you every bad word that I know and all the ones in Spanish that Lauren taught me as well and then hang up. That’s a ‘me’ thing.”

Harry laughs and Normani thinks that she likes the sound.

“Fair enough. Actually I was calling for a reason. This band I like coming to town and I don’t have any friends to go with so I thought ‘Hey maybe my new friend would want to go with me’ so-“

“You seem like the type of person that really said that to themselves. Like, I don’t think you’re exaggerating.” Normani interrupts laughing because she truly can picture it.

“Rude. And yes I did.” Harry sighs and waits for Normani to stop laughing so he can continue, “So would you want to go?”

Normani has a tiny panic session. Going out with Harry again will give him the wrong impression. She’s really enjoying his friendship and doesn’t want to give that up but she does not and she repeats **does not** want to date. She needs an excuse. It’s scary how good she is at lying these days but she can’t think about that right now.

“Uh, what day?”

“Next Friday.” Harry says with a bit more enthusiasm in his voice, well as much as he can muster with his slow drawl.

“Gosh darn it! I’m busy that day.” She lies hoping he’ll drop it.

“It’s at night.”

“And night- I’m busy that night too. I’m sorry.” She really is.

“No don’t be, that’s alright. Have a goodnight, yeah?” he says and Normani is so glad that she can’t see his face right now.

“Yeah, goodnight Harry.” The line goes dead and Normani wants to bang her head against the fridge. She deserves it for being a horrible person that lies this much. But no matter how bad she feels she knows that this is for the best in the end. She can’t let a guy get in her head, not this year.

The popcorn has long since finished popping and Normani hopes the girls won’t notice that it’s kind of cold. She creeps back up the stairs and opens the door to her room. She’s surprised when she sees that Dinah has awakened from her slumber and is laughing hysterically while Lauren and Camila glare at her.

“What’s going on?” Normani asks ignoring Lauren’s grabby hands as she hands the bowl of popcorn to Camila.

“Mani, you missed it. I don’t know what happened but all I heard was ‘Choke me with a dead cat’!” Dinah say howling with laughter all over again, “I gotta tweet this!”

The other three girls roll their eyes and Lauren rewinds the movie a bit so Normani can see what was so funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day is Sunday and in the afternoons Normani volunteers at the local youth center teaching a dance class to girls ages 5-9. It’s perfect for her because she loves kids. She gets to help out the community all the while getting great practice for what she hopes will be her career one day.

She’s standing in the door of the room they let her use, greeting the parents as the drop off their daughters. Normani’s jaw drops when she sees Harry who’s carrying a little blond girl. He waits off to the side as Normani greets the parents and lets the other children in. When they’re done he steps in front her.

“Did you know you needed a kid to sign up for this class?” Harry says as if it’s not the most obvious thing in the world.

“No shi-“Normani stops herself from swearing in front the child, “What are you doing here?”

Harry gasps and points to the girl, “I’m obviously here so my Goddaughter can get dance lessons. Why do you think I’m here?”

Normani sighs and turns her attention to the girl.

“Hi sweetie! My name is Normani. What’s yours?” she asks in a sweet voice that Lauren has dubbed _the kindergarten teacher voice_.

“Lux.” The girl responds shyly before hiding her face in Harry’s shoulder.

“How old is she, Harry?”

“Five. She’s just small for her age.” Normani gives him a look.

“Ok, she just turned four,” Harry finally confesses. Normani takes a deep breath shakes her head, “Besides you can’t deny this face.”

Normani looks and Lux still has her face hidden in Harry’s shoulder.

“Well I can’t see her face right now so I can say no.” Normani challenges.

“Her face? I was talking about mine.”

Normani can’t help the laugh that escapes her mouth. She can’t find a proper argument so she just steps to the side and lets Harry walk into the room with Lux.

Harry takes a seat on the floor in the corner while the Normani get the girls situated. Although still a bit too young for the class Lux is not a problem at all. She kind of just stands in one spot and shakes her hips. Normani looks in the mirror and catches Harry trying to get Lux do the moves that she’s teaching but Lux isn’t having any of it. It really is a cute sight.

Sometimes she looks at Harry in the mirror and he’s staring at her. She’s reminded of the first night they met and how intense his gaze was. She tries to focus on the moves in order to fight the blush that is creeping up.

The class ends and the little girls are leaving. Harry gets up and starts high fiving the kids and telling them how good they did. Some want to stick around and talk to him but their parents come to take them home. Harry promises to be there next week, much to Normani’s surprise.

Everyone is gone and just Normani, Harry, and Lux are left. Normani gets down so she’s eye level with Lux.

“So did you have fun?” she asks and Lux nods enthusiastically, “Yay!! I had so much fun teaching you.”

She gets up again and Harry smiles at her.

“To be honest, Lux’s dancing isn’t the only reason I’m here.” Harry says with the nerve to look sheepish.

“What? No?! _You_ have ulterior motives?!” Normani says feigning shock.

“I know right?” He says ignoring Normani’s eye roll, “I wanted to ask you did want to go to that concert with me.”

Normani sigh and drops her shoulders.

“Harry I told you that I can’t. I’m busy.”

“Doing?”

“Stuff”

“Such as?”

“I just can’t, okay?” Normani looks at everything but Harry, eventually she runs out of things to look at and she has to look at his face. She thought the smirk was devastating; Harry’s disappointed face is like a dagger to the heart. She knows she shouldn’t but-

“I’ll see if I can move some things around. But this won’t be a date, right?”

Harry’s face lights up and Normani swears that smile could stop wars.

“Not a date at all, just friend introducing another friend to some fantastic music. You won’t regret it, I promise.”

Harry was right, Normani can’t deny that face. She is so gonna regret this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never seen the movie "Her" all my information is from Google and Fifth Harmony's tweets lol


	6. Chapter 6

“Would it kill you to eat a vegetable every once in a while?” Normani asks Camila, a grimace on her face as she watches all the ketchup ooze out of Camila’s burger as she bites into it.

“Yes, Normani it would kill me. Kill me dead.” Camila responds in a tone that someone who doesn’t know her would think is totally serious.

The girls are in the cafeteria eating lunch together on a Friday afternoon. Normani is debating whether or not to tell the girls about her hanging out with Harry or not. She opts for not. It’s not a date so it’s not a big deal. She comes back to reality when she hears Lauren and Camila bickering about something.

“Don’t you dare! If you do that Camila, I will get you back tenfold. You have no idea!” Lauren practically snarls with a look that frightens both Normani and Dinah. She looks like she about to go through the table and strangle Camz.

“Eh… I’ll take my chances,” Camila shrugs and rises out of her seat. Her eyes search the cafeteria until they find their target- Ally Brooke, “Hey Ally!!” She calls and waves the older girl over to their table. Ally excuses herself from her friends and starts to walk over.

Lauren buries her face in her hands and repeats a mantra of “I’m going to kill you” over and over. She stops, lifts her head and puts on neutral face when she hears a cheerful “Hey ya’ll!”

Ally Brooke has arrived.

Dinah, Normani, and Camila greet Ally while Lauren pretends to be interested in her food.

Camila smiles at the new arrival. “Ally, I wanted to talk to you about the campaign.  I’m leaning towards voting for you but I want to know a little more about your strategies. Would you mind sitting here with us and telling us all about your stance on various issues?” Camila says sweetly all the while smirking in Lauren’s direction. Normani starts to think about what she is going to wear to Camila’s funeral.

“Oh sure, I’d love to!” Ally scrambles and pulls a chair up to their table.

Ten minutes later and even Camila is starting to regret this.

“And that’s why I want to be student body president!” Ally finishes proudly and the girls pretend they’ve been listening the whole time.

“Wow, dude. That’s a lot. You got my vote just because I don’t think anyone else cares that much.” Dinah says in a way that Normani knows is not supposed to be nice.

“Aww, thank you Dinah Jane!” Ally beams “I do care a lot.” She reaches across the table and places a hand on Dinah’s.

Either Ally is totally blind to sarcasm and snarkiness or she’s well aware and she chooses to fight it with kindness. No matter which it is Normani thinks it’s awesome and has a great deal of respect for Ally because of it.

“Well, you got my vote.” Normani says sincerely. She wasn’t planning on voting in a stupid school election but if anyone deserves to win it’s Ally.

“Mine too!” Camila pipes up.

“Thanks guys! I really appreciate it.” Ally responds practically buzzing with so much enthusiasm that Normani wouldn’t be shocked if rainbows shot out of her eyes. They probably do sometimes.

“Oh and Lauren, I know about you and Zayn. I don’t want you to feel that you have to vote for me because of that.” She gives Lauren a bright smile that Lauren tries to return (she does try and Normani is proud of her) but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind.” Lauren mumbles looking back down at her food.

“When Zayn told me I was like ‘What! You’re dating Lauren Jauregui! We go way back!’ God, it’s such a small world isn’t it?” Ally laughs a really loud laugh that makes a few people turn around to see what’s so funny.

“Really small… Yet I never accidently dated Lana Del Rey’s brother.” Lauren says. Normani knew that sarcasm was waiting to come out.

“Lana Del Rey? Is she a freshman?” Ally asks. Normani swears that she hears Lauren scream but the bell rings at the same time so she can’t be completely sure.  Ally shoots out of her chair. “Oh the bell! Gotta jet. See you girls around! Oh and Lauren I heard that thing about you ripping down my posters. I’ll try not to put them in your way again.” And with that Ally and her neon pink glasses run off to class.

Lauren sits in shock as the girls move around her, gathering their things. Camila walks over and taps her on the chin, “You might want to close that before something flies in there.” Camila and Dinah crack up as they head off to class together. 

Normani lags behind waiting for Lauren to compose herself, which she does after a moment. She wants to congratulate Lauren for trying. She wants to tell her that maybe she and Ally will be good friends, if not then civil acquaintances. She’s about to open her mouth and say all of this but-

 “Either I have to stop dating Zayn or she has to stop being his sister.”

Normani watches in shock as Lauren storms off to class without her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So many clothes and nothing to wear…” are the words that Normani thinks should be etched on her headstone.  Her room resembles a disaster area as she tries on outfit after outfit. All the garments thrown about reminds Normani that she needs to donate some clothes to the Red Cross, but back to the issue at hand- What does one wear to a rock concert?

There is only one person to call and she really doesn’t want to call her. Calling her would reveal that Normani has plans with Harry tonight and she’s trying to avoid that. But alas, she needs an outfit and Lauren would know what to wear for such an occasion. After letting out a huge sigh Normani grabs her phone from her dresser and dials Lauren’s number.

“Hey Mani!” Lauren answers after the third ring.

“Hey! I’m calling because I need your help with something.”

“Don’t you always? What is it this time?” Lauren responds and Normani bites her tongue. If her memory serves her right it’s usually Lauren calling for favors but she’ll save that argument for another day.

“A rock concert… what is typically worn to one?” She hopes Lauren won’t ask any questions in return.

“Why do you want to know?”

No such luck.

“For science.”

“Normani Kordei Hamilton are you going to a rock concert? Why? Oh my God… with who?” Normani can practically feel Lauren buzzing with excitement over the phone. She should have just figured the outfit dilemma out on her own.

“Harry asked me on a dat- he asked me to go with him to see a band.”

“YOU’RE GOING ON A DATE AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” Lauren screams and Normani has to move the phone away from her ear.

“I didn’t tell you because it’s not a date. I don’t tell you every time I hang out Camila, do I? It’s the same thing.”

“Camila doesn’t want to slip you the D so I don’t think it’s the same-“

“Lauren, please! It’s not like that. We’re just hanging out. So what to wear?”

“Keep it casual, skinny jeans and maybe a printed t shirt, tight fitting of course. Comfortable shoes, no heels! You might be standing. I’d go for some flat boots. Tie it together with your usual gaudy ass jewelry and you’re good to go.”

“Sweet and simple, thanks Lo.” Normani is hit with a bit of fashion inspiration, “Ooh my leather jacket with the spikes on the shoulders would go great, right?”

“Uh… no. Not at all.”

Normani lets out a loud sigh and drops her shoulders.

“Lauren, why do you have my jacket! I didn’t let you borrow it!”

“You’ll get it back, just not tonight. But I do like the leather jacket idea. You have others, just pick one.”

“Alright, I’m gonna get dressed. Thanks again.” Normani is about to hang up when she hears Lauren’s voice say, wait. “What is it?”

“So you and Harry, huh? What was it that changed you mind? The eyes? No, I bet it was the dimples. You’ve always been a sucker fo-“

Normani hangs up and that’s the end of that. Now with an outfit in mind she prepares for her night out with Harry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours later the doorbell rings. Normani is still in her room, fully dressed and watching America’s Next Top Model. She expected Harry to text her when he was outside but of course Harry being Harry he had to get out the car and ring the bell, such a gentleman. Normani would find his chivalry cute and endearing if she wasn’t always concerned about it making her fall for him.

She walks down the stairs and sees Harry chatting with her dad in the living room. They’re talking as if they’re old friends and Normani wonders what the hell they could possibly have in common. The only mutual thing they have is- HER! She walks faster, hoping her dad hasn’t embarrassed her already.

“Hey! Were you going to tell me I had company or were you going to just hog him all to yourself?” she jokes with her dad when she reaches the two guys.

The pair laughs and Normani rolls her eyes at Harry. It wasn’t _that_ funny, she knows he’s just laughing because her dad is.

“Oh just two fellas have a chit chat, baby girl.” Her dad says smiling. She doesn’t know what they talked about but she can tell that her dad likes Harry. But then again it’s really hard not to like Harry. She knows because she tries, she really tries.

“Your dad was just telling me that you’re pretty good at video games. You can’t beat me though.” Harry says with a smirk.

“Please. In my sleep with one hand tied behind my back.” Normani retorts and her dad laughs.

“That’s my girl. Now Harry you have her back at a decent hour, ok?” Mr. Hamilton puts on his dad voice to let Harry knows that he means business now.

“Of course, sir. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He let Normani out the door and walks out after her.

Normani doesn’t know much about cars but she knows that Harry has a nice one, and it’s old. Like one of those vintage cars that’s been fixed up. Normani has come to know that Harry is a bit of an old soul so the car fits him perfectly. Once inside the car she tells him just that.

“Is that one of those things where I think you’re giving me a compliment but you’re being sarcastic?” He asks as he pulls out of his parking space on her block.

Normani gasps, she doesn’t do it that often! “That’s Lauren’s thing. I’m being earnest.”

“Who’s Ernest?”

“You play too much!” She laughs and playfully hits him on the arm.

“Stop, before I swerve and you kill us, woman!” he says but he’s laughing so Normani hits him again. He extends an arm and fiddles with the radio landing on the first clear station. To Normani’s delight Drunk In Love by Beyoncé has just started. Harry is about to change the station but she stops him.

“No! Keep it here! I love this song. And if we’re going to be friends then it’s about time you know about my slight obsession with Beyoncé.”

Harry pulls his hand back from the radio, “Big fan, are you?”

“It’s more than that. She and I are involved with each other.” Normani dead pans and Harry laughs.

“Damn, and here I am thinking that maybe one day I’ll have a chance.”

Normani’s face falls a bit. She really wishes he would stop that. No matter how many times they agree that they’re friends and nothing more Harry has to slip in that he indeed wants more. And that makes Normani think that she could possibly want more out of this as well. She hates it.

“Harry, you have to sto-“

“Shh… I like this part.” He reaches out and turns the radio up a bit and starts yelling the “LOOOOoovve!” part along with Beyoncé. Normani is overcome by a fit of giggles.

“Oh my God! Stop ruining this song!” She screams and Harry yells a bit louder. Normani tries to talk over his yelling, “Ok fine. I’m going to learn a song from tonight and sing it obnoxiously loud and ruin it for you. Just wait.”

Harry just laughs and tries to concentrate on the road. Normani thinks the horror has passed until he says, “Oh yeah! The surf board part is coming up.”

Normani laughs and shakes her head at the boy behind the wheel. She made a mental note to never listen to Beyoncé with Harry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every thing is going so well... I think there should be some drama soon lol. Once again a big thank you to Tangie editing and thanks to everyone that reads and gives me positive feedback :)


	7. Chapter 7

The venue is alive and buzzing as Harry and Normani make their way inside, and although small (Normani is used to seeing her favorite artists in arenas) the energy is amazing. The band that is playing tonight is an upcoming band originally from the UK named the 1975. Normani has never been in this type of environment before and she’s really excited.

The show hasn’t started yet so Harry suggests they go get something to drink before it does. He grabs Normani’s hand and they make their way through the people to get to the concessions. Now it’s 2014 but Normani isn’t blind. She sees the looks that some people are giving them; she knows that there are still ignorant fools around who look at interracial couples as if they’re strange. Harry doesn’t seem to mind at all though. His head is held high as he leads her through the crowd, almost prideful. Normani squeezes his hand a little tighter.

They get to the stands and Harry asks her what she wants while they wait in line. She doesn’t know what they have at these places so she says whatever he’s having.

“Ah, water it is then. Trust me, once the show kicks off it gets pretty hot and you’ll appreciate the water,” Harry smiles at her as Normani nods.

Out of the corner of her eye Normani sees a girl sitting at a table alone. She assumes that her friends are in the bathroom or something. She also assumes that she’s checking Harry out. Actually Normani knows because this girl is being painfully obvious, looking him up and down and biting her lip.

Don’t get her wrong, Normani gets it… Harry is hot. She doesn’t want to acknowledge it but he looks especially good tonight. He’s wearing his usual skinny jeans ensemble with a plaid button up shirt, the first couple of buttons open and showing off the tattoos on his collarbone. And instead of letting his messy curls run wild like any other day he’s thrown a beanie on but still has some of the fringe out in the front. He looks really really good. But still that doesn’t mean the girl should be looking at him like that… as if Normani isn’t even here. It’s rude.

Normani knows that she’s being a brat but she can’t help the little surge of jealously that runs through her and as Harry’s friend she should be trying to save him from rude girls like that anyway, right? So she moves closer to him and wraps her arms around his waist. That makes the girl notice that Normani is there. She huffs a bit and turns away from looking at Harry. Normani smiles, victoriously and Harry looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m cold.” She says feigning innocence and shivers.

Judging by the look in his eyes Normani knows that Harry isn’t buying her story but he wraps his arms around her shoulders and pulls her in anyway. She hopes the girl at the table sees this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sit as the two opening acts play. They’re good but neither Normani nor Harry are that into it. They prefer to talk to each other in hushed voices so they can hear over the music. They talk about music, and just like Normani suspected Harry loves old music - classic rock bands and Motown to be exact. Normani tells him about her dad’s extensive record collection and he practically starts salivating.

“I have to see this. Would it be weird if I hung out with your dad?” He asks in a joking manner but Normani is sure that he’s serious.

“Yes, it would so get that thought out of your head.” She laughs and he pretends to frown.

They talk about school and their friends. She fills him in on how Lauren feels about Ally and makes him promise not to tell Zayn.

“I won’t. But heads up though, Zayn really loves his sister. They grew up apart and he didn’t get to see her often but he’s really protective of her. Once she came to the house and our friend Louis made an off handed comment about wanting to date her and Zayn wasn’t having it.” Harry says, “Zayn really likes Lauren so I hope he never finds out that she despises his sister.”

“I hope not either.” Normani mumbles and now she’s kind of sad. She really likes Zayn and Lauren together.

Harry notices the change in her mood and tries to cheer her up. “But hey, I’m sure it’ll all work itself out. Maybe it’ll be a non-issue. It’s not like they all have to hang together. Or Lauren may grow to like Ally. She is really is a sweet girl.” He says giving her a reassuring smile.

“Yeah maybe.” She smiles back although she doubts everything will work out.  

“Besides, Zayn would be crazy to let her go. We were talking the other day and we agreed that being in the frat really hinders us socially sometimes.”

Normani is stunned. Isn’t it supposed to do the exact opposite?

“Really? How’s that?” she asks.

“Well we’re the most well know frat on campus, lots of connections with professors, businesses, and charities. Not to mention other students with all the parties and what not.” He says and Normani thinks back to the first night they met and how intimidated that creep was by Harry. Normani realizes now that to guy, Harry’s approval would open up a few doors.

Harry continues, “So sometimes we don’t feel like people don’t like us for us but for what they _think_ we can do for them, especially girls. My ex, Taylor, kind of used me to move up the ranks with our sister sorority.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She says and she really is. She decides that she hates Taylor because she knows what it’s like to feel like someone wants to use you for something.

“Eh, it’s whatever…” he says nonchalantly and shrugs his shoulders, “But anyway Zayn and I were saying that we don’t get that feeling with you and Lauren. You guys don’t care about any of that. And although you’ll probably never ask me for anything you should know that I’d probably give you anything, in a heartbeat.”

Normani’s face heats up and her heart beats faster. She’s not sure how to respond to something like that.

“I’m glad you guys feel that way about me and Lauren, Harry. I like hanging with you because you’re you. I honestly couldn’t care less about your fraternity. Trust me, I don’t think highly of that sort of thing anyway.” Harry laughs at that and the mood seems a bit lighter. Normani then says, “But the last bit… we’ve only know each other a few weeks. How you can you say that?”

“I can say it because it’s true.” He says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I care a lot about you, even if the feeling isn’t exactly mutual.”

The second opening act’s set has ended and people are moving in place for the main event. Harry gets up and puts a hand out for Normani to take.

“Come on, I want a good spot close to the front.” He says. Normani grabs his hand and he pulls her to her feet. But before they go she stops him and looks him in the eyes.

“I care about you too.” Normani wonders if he realizes this is the most honest she’s been with him so far. She feels incredibly vulnerable and she’s annoyed because it’s not like she professed undying love or anything.

Harry just nods with a small smile on his face. She knows he gets it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The 1975 might have the honor of being the first “rock” band that Normani loves. They’re amazing. They have so much energy and the music… the music is so good. It’s not all loud guitars and screaming, Normani is embarrassed that she ignorantly thought that it may be that way. Some of the songs have a slow almost R&B vibe to them that Normani is really digging. She decides then and there that she likes the 1975 very much.

What she also enjoys about the set is seeing Harry having so much fun. He knows all the words to every song and even sings some lines to her…

“…she can’t be what you need if she’s seventeen,” and “I’m not your typical stoned _nineteen_ year old” he improvises that last one a bit but Normani thinks it’s cute.

During a song called Sex the crowd gets particularly rowdy and a bunch of guys start slamming into each other. They’re moshing, Normani guesses. The moshing gets a little too close for comfort so Harry wraps himself around her until the song ends. She’s never felt more safe with any guy that isn’t her dad.

The show ends and the band leaves the stage. Harry is buzzing with excitement and asking her what she thought.

“They were amazing! I really didn’t expect to enjoy it that much. I may be a fan now.” She says when the concert is over, already planning on finding their music on iTunes when she gets home.

“I’m going to buy their cd for you at the merch table. Let’s go!” Harry grabs her hand excitedly and starts pulling her in the direction of the merch table. She tells him that he doesn’t have to buy it for her but he insists. Normani knows by now that when Harry wants to do something he does it.

He ends up buying her the album along with a t shirt. She feels a bit awkward accepting so much but arguing with him over this would be pointless.

“I could use some food now. Would your dad rip my face off if I took you to a diner instead of taking you home?” Harry asks.

“No, it’s only ten o’clock, I have a midnight curfew. Besides I could eat too.” Normani says looking at her phone.

Harry throws an arm around her and says, “Let’s go get our grub on!”

“You gotta stop saying stuff like that!” she laughs.

They leave the venue, Harry telling her that she should stop making fun of his _American slang_.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok go.” Harry says looking at Normani.

They’re sitting in a booth at a diner that Harry frequents regularly. The staff knows him by name and they’re all happy to see him. He and Normani have just given their order and Harry suggested that they play 20 questions. Normani has to ask first and she keeps the question light and fun.

“Uh… what’s something you thought when you were a kid that turned out to be completely wrong?” she asks.

“Easy. When I was five I saw the music video for the song ‘ _Cotton Eyed Joe’_ ” he pauses and Normani indicates that she is familiar with it, “Well after I saw that I was convinced that that was how it was in the States and all Americans were like that.”

Normani laughs really hard and Harry chuckles a bit with a blush on his face.

“Oh my God, nuh- uh!”

“Yes, when my parents told me we were moving here I cried for hours. Not even joking.” Now he’s laughing too, “Your turn.”

“When I was a kid I though L M N O P was all one letter and I wondered why we never used it in any words.”

Now was Harry’s turn to howl with laughter. Normani is laughing too but she throws a napkin at him and tells him it isn’t that funny.

“Please tell me you didn’t believe that for long.” He says

Normani looks down at the table and mumbles, “Until I was 8.”

Harry is laughing so hard when the food comes that the waitress is looking at him funny. Normani pinches him so he can stop and the waitress can put the food down. They both ordered burgers but only Normani got fries. Harry claims he never really eats them so what’s the point. The waitress puts down the food and along with it a huge slice of cheesecake with whipped cream. Harry stops the waitress before she can leave.

“Um, we didn’t order any dessert.” He says pointing to the cake.

“I know, darling! It’s just that you two are so darn cute I thought you’d enjoy sharing it.” She says brightly smiling at them both, “You seem way happier with this one than you were with the blonde. Don’t let her get away.” She winks and goes off to take another order.

“So I guess we have cheesecake now.” Harry laughs nervously and digs into his burger. They eat in comfortable since for a few minutes until Harry reaches over and grabs a fry from Normani’s plate. She promptly slaps his hand.

“I don’t share food.” She says and continues to eat.

Normani knows that won’t be the end of it as she continues to dodge her plate out of Harry’s grasp as he attempts to eat her fries. Eventually she gets tired.

“You are so immature.” She laughs while rolling her eyes, watching as he stuffs three of her fries in his mouth at once.

“So my turn to ask a question now,” He says and Normani remembers their game and nods. Harry asks her,  “why did your last relationship end? I already told you about Taylor and I so...”

“So… he was a douche. End of story really.” She responds. She really doesn’t want to talk about Arin, not now or ever.

“Come on, there’s more to it than that, I can tell.” Harry pushes.

“Ok fine. A few months ago at a party I walked in on him, my ex Arin, with another girl. I broke up with him and now he’s made it his mission to embarrass and make me uncomfortable every chance he gets. He told the whole school that I’m a virgin prude and that he couldn’t stand being with me. So now everyone knows my business and gives me funny looks. It just sucks because he was my first serious boyfriend and I had that silly little dream that we’d be high school sweethearts that stay together. Pretty stupid of me, right?” She finishes and hurries to put more food in her mouth.

“You’re not stupid at all and I never want to hear you say that again. Arin is a douche,” Harry says and Normani whole heartedly agrees. Harry looks at her closely and tells her, “And now I understand you a bit more.”

“It’s whatever. Let’s eat this cheesecake before all the whipped cream melts.” Harry lets Normani change the subject. They start eating the cake and commenting on how good it is.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The car ride home is made a lot less awkward by them playing Normani’s cd in the car. And just like she promised she sings Harry’s favorite song from the album loudly and off key but he doesn’t seem to mind. They get to her house. Normani tells Harry thanks and that she had fun, knowing that when she gets out Harry will be right with her to walk her to the door.

They get to the door and she’s not exactly sure what to do at this this point. Arin was never the “hold the car door open and walk you to the door” type of guy so she really doesn’t know how to be a girl that is used to that type of thing. She smiles awkwardly at him.

“Well this is my stop.” She says in a joking voice chuckling but Harry doesn’t laugh with her. He looks like he wants to say something so she asks, “What is it, Harry?”

“I’m trying.” He says and Normani scrunches up her face in confusion.

“Trying what?”

“To be ‘your friend’” he makes air quotes with his fingers, “I’m trying so hard to not reach out, pull you into a hug and kiss you. I want to kiss you so bad right now. But that’s not what you want so I won’t but know that I want to really badly. I don’t know what I was thinking bringing you out tonight, I thought that maybe we’ll go out and I’ll be able to start looking at you as a friend but it’s only gotten worse. I can’t do it anymore. I want to be with you and I think you want to be with me too.”

Normani is stunned. She knows he has feeling for her but she didn’t expect him to come out and say it like this, not tonight.

“Harry, it’s not that simple.”

“Why not!” Harry raising his voice shocks her and she hurriedly shushes him before her parents hear. He lowers his voice, “Stop punishing me for something I didn’t do. What happened between you and your ex sucks and I’m really sorry about it but I would never ever do anything like that to you.”

“And how do I know that?”

“You don’t. Just like I don’t know that you won’t go off a ditch me at the first opportunity you get like Taylor did but that’s a chance I’m willing to take because I want to be with you. I’m willing to forget all that has happened because you and I are not those people. Look at me and tell me you don’t have any romantic feelings for me.”

They stare at each other for a bit. Normani wants to tell him that she indeed does have feeling for him. She wants him to kiss her and tell her they’ll be happy together but she’s so scared. In the past few weeks she has developed feelings for Harry that took her years to build with Arin. It would absolutely crush her if she lost him like that. She can’t.

“I don’t.” She chokes out the words. She feels as if vomit will soon follow.

Harry’s face falls and he seems to close himself off immediately. “Fine. Well, I had a goodnight and I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, better yet, the rest of your life. I can’t do this to myself anymore. Goodbye Normani.”

With that he runs back to his car and speeds away and for the first time since she’s met Harry, Normani cries herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Tried to get a bit more "emotional" with this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to Tangie because I really needed her to cut some crap out of this one lol. 
> 
> And also for anyone that hasn't seen Cotton Eye Joe the video is here if you're interested lol :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcDy8HEg1QY


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say. Kind of a short chapter so maybe I'll update sooner. And as always Thanks Tangie!! :)

It’s been a week and Normani still hasn’t heard from Harry. No good morning texts, no phone calls because he thought of another ~~lame~~ knock- knock joke, no goodnight call, no Lux… nothing. For them to have not been dating it sure as hell feels like a break up to Normani.

Conversations with Lauren are the worst. Lauren talks about Zayn doing this and Zayn doing that but Normani only concentrates when she says “Oh and Harry was there too”. She wants so badly to ask how he’s doing but she’s afraid of the answer. If Lauren says he’s happy and well Normani will wonder if it is because he’s now rid of her and that makes her anxious. On the other hand if Lauren says he’s miserable that would break Normani’s heart because no matter how she’s feeling right now, Harry deserves to be happy. There’s no winning. That’s why she resigns to spending her spare time alone in her room.

That’s where she is now, in her room writing a paper with her the 1975 cd on repeat. The girls wanted to come over for a movie night but she told them that she has a ton of work (a lie) and needed to be alone. She just wants to be alone.

But alas this is Normani’s life and she never gets what she wants because now her door is open and Lauren is waltzing in.

“Normani, you’ve been walking around looking like you lost your best friend for the past week now. I’m right here, so what’s the problem?!” Lauren says plopping down on Normani’s bed.

“Ha ha” Normani replies unenthusiastically, not even looking up from her laptop.

“Shit! Is this the 1975 you’re listening to? When did you get so cool?” She ignores Normani’s sarcasm, “This must be Harry’s doing.”

Normani noticeably cringes when Lauren says his name.

“Did something happen between you and Harry?” Lauren asks and Normani ignores her, still pretending that she’s typing. Lauren reaches over and shuts Normani’s laptop, “Hey, talk to me. What happened?”

For the first time Normani makes eye contact with Lauren and she feels her resolve break. She tells Lauren everything. Not only what happened last week but all the times that she and Harry hung out or talked on the phone and most importantly exactly how she feels about him. Admitting it is tough but it has to be done. Afterwards she feels as if a ton of weight has been lifted off her shoulders.

Lauren gives her a look and Normani knows exactly what that look means, she’s about to say something that Normani doesn’t want to hear.

“Harry’s right and you fucked up.” Lauren says and although Normani knows it’s true she rolls her eyes anyway.

“Thanks friend. I really needed that.” She replies sarcastically.

“You may not realize it but you did need that. I wish I could have told you this a lot sooner before you let a great guy get away. I don’t why you’re constantly blocking your own shots at happiness, doesn’t that get exhausting?”

Now Normani is angry and she’s had of enough of being kicked while she’s already down.

“No Lauren, what I needed was for you to listen. But you can never do that, you always have to point out how I screw up things as if I didn’t already know.” She practically yells and Lauren is shocked to see her like this, “Also I wouldn’t be preaching from so up high on that horse if I were you. You’re just a breath away from losing your boyfriend.”

“What?” Lauren says as if she just woke up from some kind of daze.

“If Zayn finds out that you hate his sister he’s going to drop your ass. The funny thing is it’ll have been all because you’re jealous.” Lauren opens her mouth to retort but Normani doesn’t let her, “You’ve always been jealous of Ally. Everyone loves her; she’s involved in everything and gets good grades. She’s just an all-around good person but you can’t stand that because you’re not. So you tell yourself that she’s fake and you try to tear her down. It’s pathetic and when Zayn finds out I’ll be the one that gets to say how badly you messed up but I won’t because I’m a good friend!”

Normani expects Lauren to blow up. She’s prepared to block her face in case Lauren attacks but instead she’s surprised when all Lauren does is get off the bed and walk over to her door. She turns around and gives Normani the coldest look that she has ever witnessed Lauren make - it hurts that it’s directed at her.

“Fuck you.” She says finally and slams the door as she exits.

Normani glances up and she sees her own reflection in her mirror; so that’s what someone who just lost their best friend looks like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normani believes that she’s tried to contact Lauren approximately sixty-four times since their fight the day before, but who’s counting. She needs to apologize. She can’t afford to lose her best friend over a bunch of non-sense. After the sixty-whatever unanswered phone call Normani decides that she needs to pay Lauren a visit. Besides it’s probably best that she gets out of the house before she does something that causes her parents to hate her, since she’s on a roll right now.

She throws on a hoodie and her converses and heads over to the Jauregui residence. Once there she gets out of her car and knocks on the door, Mrs. Jauregui answers.

“Hi Mrs. Jauregui, is Lauren home?” Normani asks silently praying that Lauren hasn’t told her parents about their fight. Clara doesn’t seem concerned or anything so Normani assumes that she hasn’t.

“No sweetie, she’s actually at the school right now.” Lauren’s mom says.

“School? It’s Saturday.”

“That’s what I said.” she chuckles, “But she said she was going to help a friend out with something.”

“I guess I’ll go there. Thanks Mrs. Jauregui.” She doesn’t even wait for a response; she’s desperate to patch things up with her friend.

Normani jumps in her car and heads for their school next.

When she gets there the door is unlocked but she has no idea where to look for Lauren in the large building. She goes to the office in the hopes that someone is there. There has to be some type of chaperone around if students are here on a Saturday. She is not disappointed when she gets to the office and sees the Vice Principle.

“Hey Normani” Ms. Vera looks up and greets Normani as she enters, “are you here to work on Ally’s campaign too?”

“Ally’s campaign?”

“Yeah, she asked to use the auditorium to prepare for the debate. She and Lauren are already here.”

Lauren’s helping Ally with her campaign. Normani feels like she’s imagining things. She wants to ask if Ms. Vera was sure that was Lauren with Ally but instead she says, “Thanks. I’ll go join them.”

Normani’s feet start moving her in the direction of the auditorium although she is still uncertain of what she’ll see when she gets there.

The doors from the auditorium are open and from the outside she can see Lauren inside with a staple gun hanging Ally’s posters around. Although she’s witnessing it with her own eyes she still can’t believe it. She walks inside and calls Lauren’s name. Lauren turns around with a look of surprise on her face she relaxes and says, “What’s up?”

“Hey, I need to talk to you.” When the words leave Normani’s mouth Lauren looks like she’s going to turn away again so Normani quickly adds, “Please.”

Normani can almost see Lauren’s thoughts battling each other, in the end talking to Normani must have won because she gestures for them to sit down together. They both take seats side by side in the front row. They look at each other for a beat…

“I’m sorry” is blurted out by both girls at the same time and then they start to laugh.

“Wait, why are you sorry?” Normani asks after the laughter subsides.

“You go first.” Lauren quickly retorts.

“Okay. I’m sorry for yelling and implying that you’re a terrible, spiteful person. I know you’re not. I was just upset about the whole Harry thing and I took it out on you. I was wrong and I apologize.” Normani finishes and Lauren hugs her.

“Apology accepted. And I’m sorry for rubbing salt in your wound. I know that sometimes I’m not the most comforting person to talk to. I promise to listen next time and only give advice and critique when asked.” She says and Normani accepts her apology with a hug as well.

“You were right though, Lauren. I did screw up. I didn’t want to hear it but you’re right.”

“Yeah, I tend to be right a lot.” Lauren says and Normani lightly shoves her with a laugh, “And you were right too. I thought about what you said all night. So this morning I decided to makes amends with Ally. I got her number from Zayn and she asked if I could give her a hand today so here I am.” She says throwing her hands in the air.

“I’m proud of you, Lo.” Normani says.

“Thanks. Although I’m still not 100% down with the bubbliness yet, Ally isn’t so bad. She’s actually quite funny when you listen to her without scowling. Besides I would hate to lose Zayn over something so petty.”

“Yeah, and I would hate that too.” Normani looks down and see’s that Lauren still has a small stack of posters left, “Need help with those?”

“Yeah, Ally’s in the bathroom changing. She thinks that practicing while wearing the clothes that she’s going to wear during the debate will help her prepare more, like a dress rehearsal. So I’ve been putting up these until she gets back.” Lauren says and Normani laughs because even though she doesn’t know Ally that well she knows that is so Ally.

The two friends work together until Ally comes back and they take their seats to be her fake audience. Normani looks over at her best friend with a small smile. One relationship repaired and one more to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! A few things...
> 
> 1\. Any T Swizzle fans that read this please know that I like Taylor and am not bashing her or anything. I just needed a name when I started writing this and that was the first one to come to mind. 
> 
> 2\. I tried something different with this chapter, I hope you like it. :)

Normani checks her reflection in her rearview mirror for what seems like the millionth time. She’s parked outside of Harry’s frat house and this will be the first times she’s seen him in over a week - well that’s if she works up the courage.

After Lauren and Normani left the school yesterday they went and had lunch with Dinah and Camila. It was then that she filled them in on all the Harry stuff. Camila was apparently hurt and complained about never being told anything, typical, while Dinah started saying something about Harry being “white chocolate” so Normani just tuned her out. At the end of the day they all agreed that Normani needed to patch things up with him.

So that’s why Normani is sitting in her car looking at the giant house with Α Δ Σ nailed to it. Who would have thought that after the night of that party that she’d be here again, let alone here to woo a guy? Oh, how life works in mysterious ways. After about another five minutes of contemplating and debating with herself she thinks, “ _Now or never_ ”, and gets out the car and makes her way up to the front door.

It’s weird seeing the house not in party mode. It almost looks _normal_ when there isn’t music blaring through the window and people spilling out of the house onto the porch. Normani couldn’t comprehend how Harry lived in such a place but being here now it seems cozy. She pushes those thoughts aside and rings the bell.

The bell makes that old bing bong sound and Normani can hear a faint voice inside yelling, “I’ll get it!” The door swings open and there stands a good looking guy with bright blue eyes and blonde hair. He gives Normani a smile like he’s known her for a while although they just met. This must be Niall. Harry used to tell her about all his frat brothers and he described Niall exactly like this.

“Hi, can I help you?” He says in a chipper Irish accent and his identity is confirmed.

“Hi, yes I’m Normani.” She says in a pleasant voice and a smile, “I’m here to see Harry. Is he in?”

“I haven’t seen him but I just got home so I’m not sure.” He turns and looks at someone who must be sitting in the living room, “Hey Lou, where’s Harry?”

“In his skin.” A voice, Normani is pretty sure it’s Louis, replies.

“Ha ha so funny. Now can we do that again but you’re not a dick this time?” Niall says sarcastically.

Normani hears Louis laugh, “I don’t know. He left about an hour ago with some girl.”

Some girl? Normani’s stomach drops a bit.

“As a matter of fact it was Taylor. She came by and they left together.” Louis finishes and Normani feels like crying.

“Sorry, he’s not in.” Niall says as if Normani couldn’t hear what Louis said, “But I can tell him you stopped by if you want me too.”

“No, that won’t be necessary.” Normani saying willing herself not to cry on this porch, “It’s not important.”

And with that she dashes off the porch, jumps into her car and speeds away.  She can’t tell who she’s more upset and disappointed in, him or herself. 

Instead of going home she heads to Lauren’s house. She could really use her best friend right now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” Lauren yells. They’re in her room and Normani has just told her what happened at Harry’s house.

“What did I say about language, young lady?” Mrs. Jauregui yells from down stairs. Lauren gets up and shuts her bedroom door.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?” she says again but a bit quieter this time.

Normani shakes her head. She wishes that she was kidding. She wishes that she could say “Sike!” and tell Lauren how she and Harry talked and now the drama is over and they’re together. But this is Normani’s life and in her life things like Harry running back to his ex happen, and there’s nothing she can do about it.

“He’s over it, over me. Can’t say I blame him.” Normani says sadly playing with the hem of her shirt.

“Like hell you can’t. He gives you that whole song and dance about wanting to be with you so bad and he’s with someone else this quickly?” Lauren says. Normani knows how overly emotional Lauren can get so she usually doesn’t get offended when Lauren says she should be but this time she has a point and Normani feels herself getting upset.

“Yeah!” she says looking up at her friend, “And of all people he went back to Taylor; the same girl who used him and treated him like shit. Seems like he got over that huh?”

“Yup, and now it’s time to show him that you’ve moved on too.” Lauren says with a glint in her eye that let’s Normani know that she has a plan, one that Normani isn’t going to be down with.

“How am I going to do that?” Normani asks, slightly dreading the answer.

“Spring Break starts tomorrow and all the big frats and sororities on campus are throwing parties all week. Zayn said Alpha Delta Zeta is throwing theirs on Wednesday to welcome the new brothers.”

“And…” Normani just wants Lauren to get to the point, and to get her some ice cream because she really wants ice cream right now .

“And what better way to say ‘ _Eat your heart out, Styles_ ’ than to show up at his party looking hot as fuck and not even glance in his direction?”

Normani groans and pinches the bridge of her nose. She doesn’t want to play games with Harry. She wants to wallow in her misery for a bit then eventually (hopefully) get over it. But when you’re friends with Lauren Jauregui things were never that simple. Revenge was something she did when there was nothing good on TV.

“I really don’t think that’s a good idea. I hate those parties and to go out of spite just isn’t me.” Normani tries to reason.

“I’m just saying if you end this with you having the upper hand it’ll hurt a lot less.”

She had a point. If Normani doesn’t go she’ll just imagine all the fun Harry is having with Taylor and she’ll feel shitty but if she does go and show Harry that she’s having just as much fun if not more she can maybe make him feel a little worse and make herself feel better. Is it petty? Yeah, but she’s seventeen, what do you expect?

“Ok fine.” Normani declares and Lauren does a little victory dance, “But you’re driving us home. I’m gonna need a drink or two to pull off the ‘ _I’m having so much fun!_ ’ act.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry has just spent the entire afternoon with his ex, Taylor, and can’t for the life of him remember what it was he liked about her. She’s attractive, yes, but not being with her has really let him see just how annoying she is. Questions like, “did she always laugh like that?” kept running through his head all afternoon.

Taylor had called and asked for a few pointers on throwing a “mixer”, sorority code word for raging kegger party. Harry had tried his best to explain over the phone all that she needed and where to get it but she put on the baby voice and said she didn’t understand. So that’s how he got roped into driving her all around town, picking up things for her party. To be honest it was driving around with her or staying to clean the house in preparation for his frat’s party on Wednesday. He chose the lesser of the two evils, or so he thought.

He remembers when he had clear definite plans on Sunday that no one could break; he would take Lux to Normani’s dance class. Normani… he was doing so well. He hasn’t thought about her in about a day. The entire situation sucks so bad but at the end of the day Harry knows that he can’t force someone to be with him. If she wants him to leave her alone, that’s what he’ll do.

When he gets home from his time out with Taylor he sees Niall and Louis playing video games on the couch. He goes into the kitchen, gets himself a Coke and comes back out to join the boys.

“How was your time with Queen Taylor?” Niall says with a laugh, eyes still glued on the TV to make sure Louis isn’t cheating.

Harry lets out a big sigh, “Dude, don’t even ask. Has she always been that-“

“Annoying?” Louis finishes, “Hell yeah! You had on your ‘relationship googles’ so you couldn’t see it.”

Harry groans and takes another long sip of his coke.

“Oh, I don’t know if should even mention this but a friend of yours came by today, Harry.” Niall says. Harry makes a noise for him to continue. Lots of people claim to be Harry’s “friends” so he doubts he’ll care. “Normani.”

Harry perks up in his seat. Did he hear that right?

“Did you say Normani?” He asks.

“Yeah, she stopped by and asked for you.”

“And…” Harry hadn’t realized that he’s switched over to the couch that Louis and Niall are occupying.

“And… dude back up!” Niall says with a laugh and Harry backs away from him a bit, “And I told her you weren’t here. I asked if she wanted me to tell you anything but she said no, it wasn’t important.”

“Not important, huh?” Harry repeats his hope deflating.  He had hoped that Niall was going to say that she said she wanted to talk or something. But apparently it wasn’t a big deal to her, just like their entire _relationship_ , if you could even call it that.

Harry decides that he’s had enough of his frat brothers and just wants to be alone with his thoughts.

“I’m gonna go up to my room. Later guys.” He says.

“We left the bathroom for you to clean so do with that what you will.” Louis calls over his shoulder as Harry makes his way up the steps.

Harry had been doing so good with keeping his mind off Normani lately but just now thoughts of her hit him like a ton of bricks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, we've come to the end. Thank you everyone that has followed this fic. This was my first time writing fanfic and you guys have made me feel a lot less self conscious and welcome into the fanfiction community :)
> 
> And as always thank you Tangie. You're the best and I love you. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

The party is in full swing by the time Normani and Lauren pull up in front of the frat house. New brothers being inducted is a pretty big deal and you can tell by the ridiculous amount of people who turned up to celebrate the occasion. People are practically pouring out of the door and flooding the porch and lawn area. It’s a miracle that the cops haven’t been called yet.

Just like the time before Lauren is out the car first but Normani isn’t trailing behind, by no means, she’s here with a purpose. A few heads turn to look at them as they pass but Normani isn’t concerned with any of these people, the person she wants to see (rather pretend to not see) is inside. They squeeze their way through the door into the cramped space that when it’s not filled with sweaty bodies is a living room.

“Zayn is probably in the kitchen. Let’s go find him.” Lauren says directly into Normani’s ear so she can hear over the loud music.

Normani freezes up.  It was one thing when they were in her bedroom trying to find her tightest jeans and crop top to make Harry drool, and it was also okay when they were in the car laughing about how she was going to ignore any interaction he attempted to make with her. But this is different. They’re here now and Harry is probably right in the kitchen, maybe with Taylor. Suddenly, Normani doesn’t want to do this anymore.

Lauren notices Normani’s hesitation and sighs deeply.

“Oh no you don’t.” she says, “You are gonna march your hot butt in that kitchen like you pay rent here and make him realize what he lost.” Normani’s feet start to move when Lauren literally starts pushing her towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen there is a crowd of people surrounding the counter and the girls can hear Zayn yelling from the center of the madness.

“Hey, calm the fuck down. I’m not gonna run out of alcohol. Stop knocking each other over and wait!” Zayn voices yells over the crowd. He sounds as if he’s ready to ditch this whole party all together.

Lauren grabs Normani’s hand and they push their way through the crowd. Party goers desperate for drinks are giving them dirty looks but Normani knows that Lauren couldn’t care less; she’s going to get to her boyfriend whether they like it or not. So after a bit of shoving and a few elbows they get to the front and Zayn grabs Lauren so they can go around the counter to where he is standing. They kiss and Zayn leans over and gives Normani a quick hug.

“So you’re the alcohol moderator tonight?” Normani asks Zayn as he goes back to pouring stuff into cups.

“Unfortunately.” He replies, rolling his eyes.

“Where the fuck is the beer?!” A male voice from the crowd yells.

“Harry and Liam went out to get more kegs. You’ll have your beer googles on and everyone will look super-hot in a minute so shut the fuck up or get out.” Zayn yells back and it’s not surprising when the voice doesn’t speak up again.

Hearing that Harry isn’t at the party right now makes Normani relax a little, although part of her wants to see him and get it over with. She wants to get that _butterflies in her stomach_ sensation, which she gets when he first appears, out of the way so she can move on with her night. She can just imagine how bad it’ll be after not seeing him for more than a week.

“Babe, you’re a mess. Let me help.” Normani is snapped from her thoughts by Lauren. Zayn really is in over his head.

“Thanks. Grab some cups and start pouring. Most people just want the ‘special punch’ and then you get the assholes who want you to mix something for them. How about you do the punch and I take the rum and coke and stuff?” Zayn asks.

“Aww, look at us giving alcohol to minors as a couple.” Lauren coos sarcastically.

“We’re living the dream, baby.” Zayn replies and leans down to kiss Lauren again and there are a few groans from the crowd.

The first cup that Lauren pours she passes to Normani. It’s look like normal punch but Normani lifts the cup to her nose and can smell the liquor, “What’s in this?” she asks.

“Everything.” Zayn replies simply as if that’s an adequate answer.

“Drink up!” Lauren says with a laugh and Normani does. It’s not as bad as she thinks it will be. It’s not bad at all actually. It tastes mostly like juice.

“It’s pretty good.” Say says between sips.

“Be careful though, that stuff sneaks up on you. It’s Styles’ specialty.” Zayn warns.

At the mention of Harry both Normani and Lauren roll their eyes. Zayn notices and raises an eyebrow but he doesn’t ask, he just busies himself with the next drink. 

Suddenly the back door opens and two guys walk in carrying heavy kegs of beer. Even with the keg in front of his face Normani knows Harry, she’d recognize his boots anywhere. She feels a smile creep upon her lips and she thinks about Harry and his favorite boots that he’ll never throw away no matter how many people beg him to, then she reminds herself that she’s mad and takes a large gulp of her drink.

The crowd erupts in cheers now that more beer has arrived. Harry and, who Normani assumes is Liam set the kegs down. Harry’s eyes fly right to hers and they make eye contact for a few seconds.

“ _You’re supposed to be ignoring him, Mani_ ” she thinks to herself as she turns her back around in the opposite direction and downs the rest of her cup.

Half the crowd moves away and goes over to where Liam is setting up the first keg. You can hear Zayn breathe a sigh of relief. Harry walks over to where they are and Normani quickly grabs another cup that Lauren has just poured.

“Hey Lauren” Harry says and she responds with a quick hey, “Hello Normani.”

“Sup” Normani responds and she immediately wants to punch herself in the face. Who says _sup_?

“Hey, I was wondering if you and I can we go somew-“ Harry starts but is abruptly cut off by Lauren.

“Babe, now that Harry is here to help do you mind if Mani and I slip into the living room and dance?” Lauren asks Zayn.

“Yeah, go on. You’re guests here.” He laughs, “I’ll be in there shortly to stand awkwardly as you dance around me.”

“That’s sure to be a good time.” Lauren laughs and grabs Normani’s hand.

Harry looks like he’s about to say something but the two girls just walk into the living room. Normani feels a little bad but this is what she came for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes have passed and the commotion in the kitchen has finally died down. Zayn left and joined the girls in the living room while Harry still watched the liquor and Liam poured from the keg. It might seem weird that they do this but they learned a long time ago it’s either this or have all the alcohol gone within an hour and bunch of people puking on the lawn. So as much as it sucks they have to monitor the booze. They want the party goers to be buzzed, not shitfaced.

Harry is serving punch to a few stray patrons but his mind is in the living room. He did not expect to see Normani tonight and especially not that much of her; although he can’t say she doesn’t look hot. But what is she doing here? She always expressed her hate for not only fraternities but wild parties in general, but here she is. The whole thing was just bothering him.

Oh and not to mention her not even wanting to acknowledge him in his own house. What the hell is “ _sup_ ”?

“Harry, you spilled another one!” He’s pulled out of his thoughts by his frat brother Liam. He hadn’t even realized that he had been running on auto pilot.

“Sorry.”

Liam grabs a few towels and starts to clean up the mess while Harry fixes another drink for the girl that he barely noticed standing there.

“Go on.” Liam says and Harry looks at him confused.

“What?”

“You haven’t been able to focus the entire time. There’s something or someone in there that has your attention.”  Liam says cocking his head towards the living room.

Harry didn’t realize he was being so obvious but then again Liam has always been really perceptive.

“No, I’ll stay. She made it pretty clear that she doesn’t want to talk to me anyway.”

“Well sitting in here hoping to develop x-ray vision and see through the crowd isn’t going to help you. At least in there you can stalk with an unobstructed view.” They both laughed at that, “And you’re spilling good booze so go.”

“Fine, if you insist.” Harry says already making his way from behind the counter and into the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At this point Normani is having a blast. She does not have to fake having a good time like she initially thought, she’s genuinely enjoying herself. She, Zayn, and Lauren are posted against the wall cracking joke and dancing stupidly amongst themselves. After three and a half cups of punch Normani still dances way better than Zayn and Lauren. She wants to point this out but even in her less than sober state she realizes that may be rude to say so she leaves it alone.

Normani’s mind wanders to Harry from time to time. She blames this on his close proximity and not the fact that she might actually care. She imagines him standing there talking in his stupid slow deep voice, with that stupid smirk that she sometimes want to kiss in order to make him stop… what the hell does he put in that punch? She ponders this briefly as she takes another sip from the cup she’s holding.

The music changes to a slow song and Lauren gasps with excitement.

“Come on, Zayn. We have to dance.” She says reaching for his hand. Surprisingly this time he doesn’t put up a fight and follows her to the dance floor. Normani watches as they sway like middle-schoolers at an eighth grade dance, whispering, probably making fun of themselves.

A few guys approach her to dance but she kindly declines, content with standing on the wall sipping from her cup. That is until-

“Hey.” She hears a familiar voice and turns to see Harry and just as quickly she’s back to looking at Zayn and Lauren.

“I figured you were going to ignore me.” He says and Normani ignores that as well.

“Can you at least let me know if you’re planning on driving home?” He says and Normani scoffs.

“I’m not an idiot. Lauren is driving.” She snaps in response because she would think that after the time they’ve spent together he would know that she’d never do that.

The song ends but Lauren and Zayn decide to dance the next one. Normani kind of wishes they would come back before “ _Operation: Ignore Harry_ ” goes out the window.

Harry moves in a little closer and leans down to speak in her ear, “I really think we should talk. There’s some loose ends with us.”

“Oh really, and whose fault is that?”, is what she wants to say but she settles for-

“No, I think you said everything that needed to be said that night in front of my house and then again when I came here Sunday.”

“Sunday? What are you talking about?”

But Normani has had enough so she walks away and leaves Harry standing where he is. Thinking about how hurt she felt when she came to patch things up with him only to find out he reunited with his ex gives her a new surge of anger.

She notices that her cup is empty and thinks that one more drink wouldn’t hurt, also Harry isn’t in the kitchen so right now would be the perfect time to get a fresh drink. On her way to the kitchen she’s approached by a guy.

“Excuse me, I saw you talking to someone and I don’t know if he’s your boyfriend-“ He starts to say and Normani laughs, a bit too quickly.

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She says cutting her eyes over at Harry swiftly. He’s watching them.

“Oh, in that case would you like to dance?” He asks holding out a hand for her to take.

The guy really isn’t someone that Normani would be interested in but one dance wouldn’t hurt right? Also nothing would say ‘ _I’m having a ball without you_ ’ to Harry than dancing with some random guy.

 “Sure!” she exclaims setting the empty cup down on an end table. She grabs the guy’s hand and says, “Let’s go!”

“I’m Phil, by the way.” He says.

“I’m Normani, nice to meet you.” She responds hoping he doesn’t get the idea that this is more than just a dance.  

It starts off innocently enough. Some random dance remix is playing so Normani is kind of just moving to the beat. She notices that Phil keeps trying to move around and get behind her. Even in her buzzed state she’s not in the mood to be grinded on my some stranger so every time he moves to get behind her she turns so they’re face to face. It’s like a weird drunken ballroom dance, at least on his part.

He must have had enough of the chase because in a flash he’s grabbing her by the hips and pulling her against him. She pushes against his chest but he won’t let go. The words “get off of me!” leave her mouth and suddenly all of the pressure is gone. She looks and sees that Phil didn’t let go on his own, Harry pulled him off of her and Harry is pissed. It’s shocking that someone as easy going as Harry can exude as much anger that she sees in his eyes at this moment.

He has Phil by the collar and is breathing so hard that Normani is sure that everyone can hear it despite the music.

“Don’t you ever touch her again, or so help me God I will beat the shit out of you.” He lets the guy go and he stumbles a bit fixing his clothes, “Now get out!”

“Whatever, this party was lame anyway.” Phil says obviously trying to save face.  

The crowd separates to let Phil go and that’s when Normani notices that the music has stopped and everyone is standing around staring at them. Even Zayn and Lauren have come over to see what the commotion was about.  Normani feels sick to her stomach, she isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or the embarrassment to blame. Either way she knows she has to get away from this crowd before she starts to cry and makes things worse. The path to the front door is still clear so she makes a run for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wind feels good on Normani’s face as she crosses the threshold to outside. She makes her way past people on the porch and downstairs onto the sidewalk. She hears a girl ask if she’s okay and that’s when notices that there are tears running down her face, she needs to get away. If it wasn’t for her drinking she would have jumped in her car and sped away by now. So she settles for walking. She doesn’t care where she is going.

She’s almost to the end of the block when she hears footsteps running after her. Normani continues to walk but slows down a bit, thinking it’s Lauren, she wants to give her a chance to catch up.

“Stop!” someone yells, it’s Harry and Normani picks up the pace again.

He starts to run faster and in the blink of an eye he’s in front of her blocking her path. She tries to move around him but he just blocks all her attempts.

“Move!” Normani yells frustrated, she doesn’t like people to see her cry, and she definitely doesn’t want Harry to see it.

“No! Talk to me, what the hell is your problem?”

“You! You are my problem!”

“Yeah, I’m your problem but I just stopped someone from practically humping you on the dance floor. I think that’s a problem some people would actually like to have.”

“Don’t be a smart ass.” She says wiping her face, “I meant in general. Before I met you I didn’t care about-“ She throws her arms up, “any of this. And now I’m at some stupid party just to see you. I’m not this person.” 

“You’re here for me? Funny, seeing as though you’ve been treating me like shi-“ Harry starts but his phone starts to ring and cuts him off.

Harry hurriedly fishes his phone out of his pocket and looks at the screen. He lets out a groan and mumbles, “Taylor this is not the time.” to himself and pushes the ignore button.

At the mention of Taylor Normani moves around him and starts walking again, scowling. Harry immediately catches up.

“Will stop walking away, please?” He says.

“Why are you even out here with me? Go ahead and return her call. I know you guys are a thing again.” Normani says trying to get by him again.

“Where did you hear that?” Harry sputters in disbelief.

“I came by on Sunday to work things out and I heard Louis say that you were out with her. So congratulations, I hope things are better the second time around.”

Harry starts to laugh. Not like a small chuckle or anything, he’s practically keeled over laughing and Normani is not amused at all.

“What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry but me getting back with Taylor is the dumbest thing I’ve heard in ages. I can’t believe you thought that for a second.” He says trying to catch his breath and Normani can’t help but laugh a little too.

“It’s not that far-fetched.” She says.

“She wanted me to help her with her party this week, that was it. I promise you I have nothing going on with her.” He says and Normani’s face heats up and she feels like an idiot. All of this could have been avoided if she had just asked outright in the first place.

“But wait, you came by to work things out?”

“Maybe.” Harry gives her a look and she gives in, “Yes. I missed you and I wanted to tell you that I was ready to give us a shot.” Normani mumbles at the pavement. She glances up and Harry is just staring at her.

“You’re really bad at this.” He says with his stupid little smirk, that Normani won’t admit that she loves, on his face. She rolls her eyes.

“See that’s why I never-“

Normani doesn’t get to finish her sentence and she doesn’t care because Harry is kissing her. His arms are wrapped around her waist and they’re kissing. When she finally catches on to what’s going on she slides her hands up his chest, she had no idea he was so built, and wraps her arms around his neck.

Normani isn’t sure if it’s because she hasn’t been kissed in a while or if it’s because it Harry but this kiss and this moment feels so good. It has to be Harry because no kiss with Arin ever felt like this.

Harry breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against hers and they just look into each other’s eyes for a bit.

“This is alright, right? You’re not going to punch me or anything?” Harry asks still holding on to her. Normani can’t help but shake her head and chuckle.

“Shut up.” And she pulls him back down into another passionate kiss. 

They kiss for a bit longer but Normani is the one to break away this time, “We should get back to the party. Lauren is probably worried.”

The couple starts walking back to the house. Harry’s arm is around Normani’s shoulder pulling her into him and she has one arm wrapped his waist. It’s comfortable and just feels right.

“Hey, this means we have to do all our ‘dates’ over again now that we’re actually dating.” Normani says and Harry starts to laugh.

“Seriously?” He asks

“Seriously. We can do the carnival again and this time you can _win_ me a bear…”

“You know I tried”

“Yeah yeah. “ she dismisses that, “And since you took me to see The 1975 I’ll take you to see Beyoncé.”

“Only if I get to sing my favorite part of Drunk In Love.” He says with a knowing smirk.

Normani rolls her eyes, “Yeah, you’re right, no Beyoncé concert.”

Harry gives her a look and she knows what he’s about to do. She starts to shake her head no, “Don’t you dare.”

“LoooOoove!!” He yells and Normani hurriedly covers his mouth with her hand.

“Stop, there are people out here! People that have ears!!” She tries to warn but it’s not very convincing with the laughter that’s threatening to break out.

“Good, the better for them to hear me with.” And suddenly he breaks away and starts running towards the house yelling “LOVE!”

Normani cracks up with laughter and runs after him yelling “Shut up!” but honestly she doesn’t care who hears or what they think. That’s new for her and she likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 xoxo


End file.
